Hipóteses
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nem toda hipótese está correta.


DRRR! e seus personagens não me pertencem. Yaoi, Masaomi/Mikado.

Só uma ideia bobinha que veio. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

**Hipóteses**

Mikado admirava Kida. Para ele, Masaomi era uma inspiração, alguém para seguir. Queria ser como o loiro, embora ainda achasse incrível serem amigos, pois eram completamente diferentes; como água e vinho. Adorou o fato de a internet proporcionar que mantivessem o contato, mesmo que estivessem distantes fisicamente e acabasse por não saber alguns fatos – bobos e simples, mas que faziam diferença para Ryuugamine, como o fato de Masaomi não ter dito que pintou o cabelo.

Agora não importava muito. Estava em Ikebukuro e poderia visitar cada canto da cidade com ele, mas ultimamente ele andava estranho. Não que tivesse algo errado com ele (pelo menos, não percebia de todo), mas estava chateado por quase não passarem um tempo juntos. Mikado estava com um pouco de... ciúmes. Não que fosse admitir, mas chegou a imaginar que o amigo estivesse namorando escondido com alguma garota, depois pensou ser insano. Nem tanto, sua mente o contradizia, teimando que Kida era atraente o suficiente para arrumar alguma garota, se tentasse com algumas da idade dele.

Não queria pensar nisso! Especialmente sabendo que logo o loiro apareceria por ali. Bateu nas próprias bochechas que ganharam, involuntariamente, um tom avermelhado, afastando aqueles pensamentos estranhos. Kida tinha desconectado e antes dissera que já estava pronto para ir até ali, então não demoraria muito...

Ouviu passos vindos do lado de fora do seu pequeno apartamento, que não passava de um grande quarto com um computador e uma pequena cozinha sem nenhuma separação, um armário aonde guardava suas coisas e os futons, além do banheiro. A aparência não era muito boa externamente, mas tinha uma ótima localização, o que não deixava o preço tão acessível. Devido às cortinas fechadas, só podia ouvir o metal da escada de acesso rangendo, mas já deduzia quem era. Sorriu consigo mesmo, levantando-se e indo até a porta, abrindo-a. Acertou em cheio, era justamente quem esperava.

- Demorou, Masaomi!

- Desculpe, desculpe – o loiro fechou os olhos, esboçando o sorriso maroto de sempre, que fazia o moreno pensar que estava tudo bem. – Estava conferindo para ver se não tinha esquecido nada. E passei na loja de conveniência, trouxe algumas coisas.

Adentrando o local sem cerimônia, o rapaz colocou a sacola de plástico nas mãos do amigo, retirando a bolsa transpassada em seu ombro e já indo para perto do computador. Mikado fechou a porta, seguindo-o após deixar a sacola sobre a pia e os refrigerantes na geladeira, arrastando-se para perto do maior.

- Trouxe alguns filmes no _pendrive_. Vamos ver algum?

O loiro indagou com um sorriso divertido e ligeiramente malicioso, cutucando o outro com o cotovelo, o que fez com que corasse. Será que...?

- Ma-masaomi!

Elevou os ombros, indignado, arrancando um riso divertido dos lábios do maior.

- Brincadeira! Não tem nada desse tipo aqui, sou um santo, já você né... Heheh.

- Não fale besteiras.

Afastou a mão que o cutucava, desviando o olhar. Sabia que Kida estava brincando, tinha visto a pasta: alguns filmes famosos, animes e seriados. Só não imaginava que aquela proposta e brincadeiras eram apenas para evitar perguntas. Se Mikado fosse perceptível, teria reparado que havia algo errado consigo e a última coisa que queria era preocupar os amigos.

Filmes, pipoca, animes; assim o tempo se arrastou para os dois amigos até as duas da manhã. A preguiça e o silêncio da madrugada invadiram o ambiente (mesmo que Ikebukuro fosse um lugar bem agitado), ambos estavam deitados e encarando fixo o teto, o único ponto de iluminação vindo da tela do computador. Mikado voltou os olhos de esguelha para o loiro, era o momento propicio para perguntar algo, por mais que Masaomi parecesse sério demais para seu gosto. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, descobriu.

- Masaomi...?

- Hm? – Soltou um murmúrio para indicar que ouvira, mas sem se voltar para o amigo.

- Sabe... – desviou o olhar também, fitando o teto que parecia azulado por conta da iluminação do ambiente. – S-sabe que pode confiar em mim... Posso não ser tão bom, m-mas posso te ouvir...

Moveu os ombros, entrelaçando os dedos sobre a barriga, encolhendo-se involuntariamente. Não estava soando claro, mas esperava que ele entendesse, embora na visão do loiro aquilo soar como se ele soubesse de _alguma_ coisa. Só por isso o loiro virou o rosto na direção do menor, nas suas íris passando certo brilho de surpresa. Apoiou o corpo nos braços estendidos, dando um giro e se apoiando nas mãos, passando por cima do outro, fitando-o nos olhos. O moreno piscou os olhos duas vezes, um pouco assustado com aquela postura.

- Não fale assim. Você é ótimo, Mikado... Mas... É algo meu.

Talvez não devesse levar para algum sentido a mais (estava levando?), mas sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, agradecendo pela sombra que o outro fazia em si, pois isso evitaria que ele presenciasse aquele rubor. Desenlaçou os dedos, levando-os sem perceber até a barra da blusa branca que o outro trajava. Finalmente não desviava o olhar, parecia preso por aquela expressão séria, por mais que preferisse o sorriso maroto...

- Masaomi... N-não pode compartilhar comigo...?

A voz soou baixa, fazendo com que, apesar do silêncio, fosse difícil ser interpretada, mas conseguira compreender o movimento do contorno dos lábios. Abaixou um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se nos antebraços.

- E-eu... – sentiu-se quente com aquela proximidade, necessitando de algum esforço para prosseguir a fala, hesitante. – Não posso fazer nada...?

Kida estava um pouco aflito. Não queria preocupar os amigos, mas ouvi-lo falando daquele modo era desconcertante – não deixando de ficar feliz.

- Sim... você pode. – Prendeu a respiração um instante, soltando-a de forma lenta e pesadamente, movendo um dos braços para ficar em um nível superior a cabeça dele, apoiando-se de modo que os corpos se encostavam o que fez com que o moreno arrepiasse, sussurrando. - Não pergunte nada.

Aquela situação deixou Ryuugamine confuso, os olhos aflitos e a ansiedade invadindo-lhe. Não conseguia ficar calmo! Cerrou os olhos lentamente ao ver que os do loiro já estavam fechados, somente sentindo quando os lábios macios encostaram-se aos seus. Suspirou contra eles, sentindo como se fosse entrar em combustão se não o fizesse, entreabrindo os lábios quando sentiu uma leve pressão contra o superior, também levando os braços ao pescoço do loiro ao sentir a face sendo segurada. Não demorou para que sua boca fosse invadida de modo lento, em um beijo ligeiramente desajeitado e calmo, mas de algum jeito intenso.

_**x**_

- M-masaomi...?

O loiro se revirou sobre o acolchoado, apertando os olhos, fazendo um "hm" sonolento para mostrar que ouvia.

- E sua namorada...?

- Do que está falando, Mikado...? – Bocejou, encolhendo-se mais ainda. – Volte para seus sonhos, vai.

- C-certo...

O moreno voltou o olhar para o teto, talvez tivesse feito suposições erradas... Melhor seguir o exemplo de Masaomi e dormir.

_**x**_

(Reviews, quem leu?)


End file.
